Ojamajo Doremi: Legends of the Oracles
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: The oracles protected the ancient lands of feudal Japan from the forces of darkness. But when the oracles' eternal enemy, Dark Hand, makes a surprising move to wipe out the future, and the Ojamajos become stuck in the distant past with Doremi's oracle ancestor Shana, they must find a way to defeat Dark Hand and restore their own time before the ravages of war consume everything...


There is a tale my people tell.

We, the oracles, are the stalwart defenders of this world's last bastion of hope.

An evil force ravages our lands, a shadow-born monstrosity salvaged from the depths of darkness itself.

He is known only as Dark Hand.

The legends say that only an oracle can subdue Dark Hand and send him back to the pits of the underworld from whence he came.

However, it seems even this is becoming a lost cause.

Many of this land's oracles are either being slain by Dark Hand and his nihilistic kin, or corrupted into serving him.

Little by little, Dark Hand is slowly wiping out the only hope of destroying him once and for all.

But I will be strong. I will not fall to his corruption, and I will not allow myself to be sent to the world outside our own.

The Harukaze family line is too strong to allow me to give up.

I will face Dark Hand with all the power I can possibly muster.

I will stand strong as an oracle.

I will save this destroyed world.

"Shana-san! The shadows approach from the north!" one of the villagers shouted. I reached for my staff.

"I will be there soon," I replied. "Hold them off for as long as you can."

"Understood!" the villager cried, rushing off to join the battle.

The village I take up residence in is not really meant for battle, but my presence has inspired them. They are learning how to take up arms and fight for their ideals.

We oracles tend to inspire confidence where there is none. A very helpful gift in dark times such as this.

With no time to spare, I take my staff and join the battle.

I cast a glance towards the nearby horizon, and sure enough, the shadow spawn, the lowly minions of Dark Hand, are approaching at a rather intense pace.

And somewhere along the line, I notice the Dahaka, a guardian of fate that has been corrupted into Dark Hand's main general. Why has he brought the Dahaka? Its power is too unpredictable to use properly!

By this point, I notice the Dahaka raising its bladed weapon.

All of a sudden, ripples of energy, blacker than the darkest night, explode outward from the Dahaka, enveloping everything in their path.

Before I can deduce what the Dahaka means to accomplish with such a strange attack, the phenomenon stops and the ripples disappear.

"Dark Hand!" I shout, swinging my staff threateningly. "Come out and face me! I am not scared of your lowly light shows! What did you hope to accomplish with that inane stunt?!"

He does not remove himself from the shadows as I thought he would, but he answers me with a confusing riddle.

"**Nothing... **_**yet**_**, my dear oracle. All will be revealed... in time."**

Before I can guess the meaning to this unbelievable statement, Dark Hand and his minions vanish without a trace.

"Did... did they actually turn tail and run?" one of the villagers asked.

I am not so sure myself. Dark Hand and his spawn do not retreat without a very good reason for doing so. Powerful though he may be, Dark Hand is by no means invincible, though none of us have discovered what his weakness could possibly be.

But now, I am growing concerned. Even with my precognitive abilities, a gift from my grandmother, I can not make sense of Dark Hand's strange proclamation.

What could he mean by "all will be revealed in time"?

Why has he shown mercy where he has not before?

But more importantly...

...what exactly is he planning?

(Author's Note: Our opening theme is "Luminous" by ClariS!)

(Footage: A sparkling time portal opens, and all ten of the Ojamajos start to skydive down the tunnel. As they reach the end of the time tunnel, Nick throws his wand towards the camera, and the scene cuts to the village in the past, overlapped by the _Ojamajo Doremi: Legends of the Oracles_ logo.)

_Tsutaeatta kokoro no ondo wo  
__Sotto daiji sou ni kakae aruiteita  
__(The warmth that our hearts share  
__We walked quietly and carried it importantly)_

(Footage: Doremi looks out over the horizons, twirling her wand in her hands. Nick walks up to her and smiles. Doremi nods and readies herself.)

_Kotae no nai negai no naka de  
__Kotoba wa mirai kaete  
__(A wish without an answer  
__will change the future with words)_

(Footage: Shana sits down and closes her eyes. After a second, she receives a vision of the Ojamajos arriving in her time. Surprised by this revelation, Shana retrieves her staff and heads outside.)

_Osanai koro zutto yume ni miteita  
__watashi ni wa mada tooi kedo kimi ga ireba  
__(The things I would dream of when I was young  
__are still far away, but when you're here...)_

(Footage: In the dark realm, the unseen form of Dark Hand raises a hand to his generals, and they all rush at the screen with their weapons. The Dahaka itself creates a sphere of energy that reflects the events of today's episode.)

_Sukoshi wa tsuyoku nareru kigashite  
__Asu no iro wo kasane nutta  
__(I feel like I'm a little stronger  
__The colors of tomorrow paint over each other)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos bring out their Rift Communes and transform. When Doremi transforms, she spins around, and when she faces the camera again, she is now clad in an oracle's dress similar to Shana's. She notices the camera and blushes slightly.)

_Yonda kibou tadotte tometa sekai wo koeta  
__Akiramenai omoi itsushika kokoro tsunageta  
__(This summoned hope pursued us and surpassed the world  
__The feeling of never giving up connected our hearts before we knew it)_

(Footage: Shana slams her staff down and the Ojamajos charge into battle with Dark Hand's spawn, each Ojamajo using their special attack, ending with Kirino dodging a vicious slash from the Dahaka.)

_Naiteitatte waratte ashita mukae ni yukou  
__Kimeta chikai tsurakute taorete mo  
__(Instead of crying, let's smile and head for tomorrow  
__Even if the oath we made hurts and falls)_

(Footage: Doremi jumps in and swings her wand at the Dahaka, forcing it to back off. The pink witch quickly joins hands with Nick, and together they unleash a bright pink energy wave that sends the Dahaka flying. Before it can pick itself up, a gigantic shadowy hand rips through the clouds above.)

_Kimi no kokoro wo mamoru tame  
__(I will protect your heart)_

(Footage: Shana raises her staff and fires a massive beam at Dark Hand, momentarily whiting out the screen.)

_Kimi no soba ni iyou  
__(I'll be by your side)_

(Footage: When the screen clears, all ten Ojamajos can be seen doing their post-henshin poses, with Doremi and Shana posing together.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Most people think time is like a river, that flows swift and sure in one direction. But I have seen the face of time, and I can tell you, they are wrong. Time is an ocean in a storm. You may wonder who I really am, and why I say this. Come, and I will tell you a tale like none you have ever heard.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger proudly presents...  
_Ojamajo Doremi: Legends of the Oracles  
_Story Created: March 4th, 2013  
Story Rated: T (due to intense scenes, intimate moments, and violence, basically the usual in my stories)

Summary: Oracles protected the ancient lands of feudal Japan from the forces of darkness. But when the oracles' sworn enemy, Dark Hand, makes a surprising move to wipe out the future, the Ojamajos barely escape with their lives as their time is torn apart. Now stuck in the distant past with Doremi's oracle ancestor Shana Harukaze, the Ojamajos must find a way to defeat Dark Hand and restore their time before the ravages of war consume everything. Along the way, Doremi will unlock powers she never believed she had to combat Dark Hand and his nihilistic kin. The time has come for our favorite bothersome witches to change the past to save the future...

Author's Note: All right, the story I've been brainstorming for a whole year has finally arrived! I figured it was time for a new story that wasn't just spun off from one of my earlier works. This was inspired by ideas from my fellow co-author MeganePurinko. She can be VERY helpful when I'm blanking on story ideas.

Disclaimer (since I know I have to say this): I've said it for the better part of ten years and I still have to say it. I do not own anything related to Ojamajo Doremi or any of its affiliations. It belongs solely to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their country. The only things of it I DO own are any characters and settings created by yours truly for the sake of the story. And I am also not infringing on any copyrights. I'm just doing this for the entertainment of my readers. Besides, if I did own Ojamajo Doremi, which I don't, why would I be writing fiction on a fan site?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Verse 1: Dark Hand's Gambit! And So, the Legend Begins!

"Owww... my head hurts..." Doremi Harukaze groaned. While gently cradling the side of her head, she opened her eyes to find a strange sight.

She saw an ancient-looking village that appeared to have jumped right out of Japan's feudal era. There seemed to be no technology of any kind in sight. Did that mean they had jumped back in time?

"What the heck?" Doremi asked nobody in particular. The pink witch cast a glance around, wondering if her friends were okay. "What is this place?"

Suddenly, Doremi realized she wasn't sure if her friends had arrived in this strange place with her. To Doremi's relief, however, she heard Nick groaning slightly behind her. Doremi turned around, and sure enough, all of her fellow Ojamajos were lying on the ground in crumpled heaps, slightly shaken but otherwise all right.

"Ouch... did someone catch the number of that roller-coaster that hit me?" Nick Kelly groaned, shaking his head a few times. "This is why I hate rapid transit..."

"What even happened?" Aiko Senoo quipped, still unsure why Nick had acted like he had, but otherwise glad they were alive. "What did we teleport away from?"

"All I saw was that bright blue light," Hazuki Fujiwara answered. "Everything after that... just a blur, I guess."

"Kelly-kun's known for cutting it close, but that was just RIDICULOUS," Onpu Segawa responded. "I actually think I felt my life flash before my eyes."

"I'm just glad everyone's all right," Momoko Asuka stated, brushing some dust off of her dress. "Whatever that blue light was, it wasn't good news."

"Speaking of bad news, I might have some more," Fami Harukaze noted. "When I felt that wave, I felt something that really scared me. Those waves were destroying our time period, not just the city."

"Does... does that mean we're all going to disappear?" Hana Makihatayama gasped. "Hana-chan doesn't want to disappear!"

To everyone's great relief, Fami shook her head. "Thankfully, whatever Kelly-kun did saved our bacon at the last second. But still, I don't think that destruction is permanent. I'm willing to bet that if we find whoever caused that bright light in this time and make them reverse the spell, we may be able to go back to our own time."

Nick couldn't help but smile; Fami's knowledge of time travel was very helpful in situations like this. "So we've really jumped back in time?"

"How far back did we go?" Poppu Harukaze wondered.

"I think... I think we're in the feudal era," Doremi replied. She had been studying this very period of time in history class, so it came as no surprise to her. "I recognize everything we've been studying in history class."

"ACK!" Kirino Kelly shouted, jumping immediately to her feet. "So does that mean we're going to be assaulted by big hulking guys with swords bigger than a dragon's teeth?!"

"Again with your overactive imagination, sis," Nick quipped. "You're thinking of the medieval era. There aren't any dragons here."

"Then maybe half-demons?" Kirino wondered.

"I honestly don't know what we're going to find here, but we should probably stay on our toes," Momoko responded. "I have this odd feeling that we're here for a reason."

Suddenly, the Ojamajos were all knocked off balance by a massive tremor that rumbled through the entire plain.

"What the heck was that?!" Onpu explained.

It didn't take long for the purple witch to get an answer, as hordes of disfigured dark creatures could be seen ambling towards the Ojamajos.

"Okay, that didn't take long," Poppu giggled.

"I swear to god, I wish I didn't have this damn curse of mine!" Nick shouted. The green witch always hated the fact that trouble tended to find him no matter where he was.

"I'll take care of this," Aiko quipped, dusting her hands off as the creatures got closer.

"_The girl who loves to show off, take this! Ojamajo Ground Shaker!"_

Upon calling the phrase for her special move, Aiko slammed her hand onto the ground, and a massive fissure opened underneath the horde, causing all of them to fall into the earth. Not wasting a second, Aiko slammed her other hand into the ground, and the fissure closed, crushing the monsters easily.

"That wasn't so bad," Aiko giggled. "Just be glad those things aren't very smart."

Doremi suddenly caught something out of the corner of her eye; someone was rushing towards the scene, carrying a strange-looking staff.

"Wait a second... is that... is that me?" Doremi gasped. The woman who was arriving at the battlefield appeared strikingly similar to Doremi herself, with the only noticeable differences being that the older woman didn't have her hair tied up in buns and her dress was much like that of a princess.

Shana looked around, having sensed Dark Hand's minions for a short time until the dark energy signal had just disappeared.

"What is this strange anomaly?" Shana wondered. "Did they flee again?"

By this point, Shana had cast her eyes on the Ojamajos. As a few visions rushed into her head, she smiled at the sight of the young teenager who looked just like her.

"Ah, my dear descendant," Shana stated. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"Wait just a second," Doremi gasped. "You know who I am?"

"Of course," Shana giggled. "I am an oracle, after all. I do have some semblance of clairvoyance."

A question mark appeared over both Doremi and Kirino's heads.

"It means she can see the future, to a limited extent," Hazuki explained.

"My name is Shana Harukaze," Shana explained. "I am an oracle that protects this land with the powers that were gifted to me. My question is, how did you and your friends arrive in this time, my dear descendant?"

"We're still trying to figure that out ourselves, Shana-san," Momoko explained. "The last thing we remember was watching this blue light destroying everything it touched. Nick managed to get us out of there not a moment too soon."

Shana perked up at this, remembering what Dark Hand had said not too long ago. "Was it a dark blue light, stained the color of the night?"

"Somethin' like that," Aiko quipped.

"I knew it... now I know what Dark Hand was trying to do," Shana growled. "He and his minions were trying to erase one of my links. You see, I am the only oracle left in this land. Before, there were many. It has been said in the ancient texts that only oracles have the power necessary to defeat the evil force we call Dark Hand. However, most of the oracles have either been slain or corrupted into servitude. As it stands now, I am the only oracle who remains uncorrupted by Dark Hand's wretched evil."

"That's gotta suck," Nick stated. "I've faced my fair share of nutjobs, so I was wondering if there is anything we can do to help?"

"Though I sense very strong magical ability within all of you, it will not be easy," Shana admitted. "Dark Hand is a very strong force, and it will take more than even our combined magical strength to defeat him."

"We'll do whatever we must, Shana-san," Doremi proclaimed. "We're not going to give up just because this Dark Hand character is that strong."

Shana smiled brightly. "As I expected you to say, my dear descendant. We should return to the village. I used to commune there with my fellow oracles before they were taken by Dark Hand."

"Sounds like a plan!" Fami exclaimed.

As the group returned to Shana's village, Doremi was the first to notice that most of it appeared to be stuck in a rather destroyed state. Many people were outside, tending to the wounded or repairing the damage to the buildings.

"What happened to this place?" Doremi asked.

"Sadly, it is routine because of Dark Hand," Shana explained as the group walked through the area. "His dark spawn roam the world, seeking to destroy anything and everything they come across just to fuel his sadistic rule."

"You said that only an oracle can defeat this Dark Hand," Doremi wondered. "Is that related to any old legends or something?"

"Quite perceptive, my dear descendant," Shana giggled. "The ancient legends that foretold Dark Hand's uprising also foretold that only an oracle, one gifted with a fragment of the divine ones' power, can destroy Dark Hand and bind him back to the darkest pit that he came from. Though, as you know, I am the only oracle that remains. Dark Hand knew what the legends foretold and began slaying the stronger oracles and brainwashing the weaker-minded oracles into serving him."

"Wow, he really thought ahead," Nick quipped. "That's unusual considering a lot of the villains we've fought."

"I often fear that I alone will not be enough to vanquish Dark Hand," Shana admitted as they reached her dwelling, one of the few buildings in the village that hadn't been damaged by the recent attacks. "When I am not defending this world from Dark Hand and his kin, I am searching for someone to follow in my footsteps. The Harukaze family line is descended from many great oracles, but I fear that with your time eliminated from existence, this may be where our line ends."

"No chance in heck we're gonna let THAT happen, right, guys?!" Kirino exclaimed, to which the Ojamajos nodded.

Before Shana could respond to that, her eyes pinged open. "Dark Hand and his spawn are approaching the village. He must know that you are here."

"Well, then, girls, I think you know what time it is," Nick proclaimed.

"Um... Kelly-kun, we may have a problem with that," Onpu noted, bringing out her Jewel Tap. It was cracked, broken, and devoid of all color.

"Wha... what happened?!" Hana exclaimed.

"It must be because of what Dark Hand did," Hazuki stated, gripping her own broken tap tightly. "Because he destroyed our time, he also destroyed the source of our powers."

"Well, that's just fan-freaking-tastic!" Aiko growled. "What are we supposed to do now?!"

To everyone's surprise, Shana was smiling. "It appears that I have just the solution to our predicament. Hand me your taps, everybody."

The Ojamajos did so, passing their destroyed taps to Shana as she conjured her staff. The jewel at the top of the staff began to glow with a bright pink light, and the taps began spinning around the jewel.

After a few seconds of this, the light became blindingly bright, forcing the Ojamajos to cover their eyes. When the light subsided, the taps had been replaced by strange cell-phone like devices with a heart-shaped jewel in the center. Each one floated down to their respective owner and they opened it to see ten jewels embedded around the phone's screen, each one representing a particular Ojamajo.

"Ooh, sparkly!" Hana giggled.

"My friends, these are your new Rift Communes," Shana explained. "Though your taps were destroyed, your magical power still exists. I was able to channel my own power into the taps to create new transformation devices for you. I think you will be pleased with the results."

Doremi looked down at her free hand, noticing that she was holding something. The pink witch opened her hand and saw what appeared to be an SD memory card like you would put into a computer.

"How did you know about this stuff?" Aiko asked, noting that she and everybody else had one of her own.

"Like I said, my dear, I can see the future to a limited extent. I saw the flashes of your time and got an idea to use for your new transformation devices," Shana stated.

"Must be nice, being able to see the future," Poppu replied.

"Let's do this, everybody!" Doremi shouted.

"All right! Time to get this show on the road!" Nick exclaimed.

The Ojamajos lined up in a circle, readying themselves. Doremi was the first to act, flipping her Rift Commune open and holding it into the air so she could place the chip into a slot on the phone's right side. Everyone else quickly followed suit as Doremi reached out to dial 4-3-6-7-4-4-6 (henshin) on the keypad.

"_Ready?"_ the Rift Communes proclaimed.

"All right, everybody, follow my lead!" Doremi shouted.

"_Through the Stream of Time! Ojamajo Rift Link!"_ everyone exclaimed at the same time, thrusting their Rift Communes into the air.

A column of rainbow light surrounded everyone present.

**(Transformation sequence: Doremi looks into a mirror in front of her, seeing her reflected self in her witch uniform. Nodding to herself, Doremi reaches for the mirror, her hand passing through it like water. Once she passes fully through the mirror, Doremi's body begins to glow a bright pink as she falls through a kaleidoscopic tunnel. Doremi looks around and notices the other Ojamajos falling with her, their bodies glowing their respective colors. As they continue to fall down the tunnel, they pass through more mirrors, each time allowing part of their witch outfit to form. Near the end of the tunnel, they all pass through one large mirror to complete their transformation and land on a sparkling platform. They clap twice to summon their wands, the Ripple Poron, and clap twice more to form glittering earrings on their ears.)**

"_A kind and compassionate heart... the gleaming ruby, Doremi-chi!"_ Doremi shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_The mature and dependable sister... the tiny rose, Poppu-chi!"_ Poppu shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_The informed and giggly time traveler... the future violet, Fami-chi!" _Fami shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_A sweet and gentle learner... the knowledgable topaz, Hazuki-chi!"_ Hazuki shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_The sporty and temperamental joker... the athletic sapphire, Aiko-chi!"_ Aiko shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_The popular and engaging idol... the elegant amethyst, Onpu-chi!"_ Onpu shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_A cultured and lovable girl... the gorgeous pearl, Momoko-chi!" _Momoko shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_The impatient and brave fighter... the sparkling diamond, Kelly-chi!"_ Nick shouted, performing his post-henshin pose.

"_The cultured and aloof artist... the dreamy bronze, Kirino-chi!"_ Kirino shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_The hyper and cute princess... the happy peridot, Hana-chan-chi!" _Hana shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

Their poses finished, the ten Ojamajos performed a quick pirouette before settling into their group pose. _"We will cleanse the darkness with the magic that turns dreams into reality! We are the Ojamajos, guardians and defenders of the witch world!"_

"Wow, this is awesome!" Doremi giggled once they had finished their transformations. "I feel so much stronger than I did before!"

"I think it's time we go out and see what these new powers can do!" Nick exclaimed, and with that, the Ojamajos rushed outside to meet the spawn of Dark Hand head on.

Sure enough, there were hundreds of shadow creatures preparing to bum rush the village. Leading the pack was a massive, clawed hand, the physical representation of Dark Hand itself.

"Well, when Shana-san said he was called Dark Hand, she wasn't kidding, was she?" Kirino giggled.

"All right, Dark Hand, what is your game?" Shana growled, her staff at the ready. "Why have you eliminated my descendant's timeline?! What do you hope to gain?!"

A large, bulbous eye opened on Dark Hand's palm. **"I know of your plan to find and train an oracle that is not from around here, Shana. You forget that I practically AM this land's darkness. I simply acted to eliminate any chance of your plan succeeding. Though it seems I was a little late this time."**

"What's wrong with you, Dark Hand?! Why are you so obsessed with destroying this world?!" Doremi shouted, unaware that she had unknowingly summoned her Rift Commune into her hand.

"**I see no reason to tell you, little girl. You are playing with powers you do not understand. Go home before you hurt yourself,"** Dark Hand proclaimed tauntingly.

"SHUT UP!" Doremi screamed. "I'm sick of people thinking I have no idea what I'm doing just because I'm the world's unluckiest pretty girl! ESPECIALLY when I'm being mocked by freaks like you!"

Doremi whipped her hand around, slashing at the air with her Rift Commune. Another Ripple Chip appeared in her hand, and the pink witch quickly inserted the chip into her Rift Commune, flipping it open to dial the numbers 2-2-4-5-4-8-9 (ability) on the keypad. Once she had done this, her Rift Commune began to glow with a bright light.

"_From the deepest depths of a compassionate heart, take this!"_ Doremi chanted, drawing a wave pattern with her glowing Rift Commune. After she was finished, the pattern she'd drawn solidified into pure light energy with a pink tint.

"_Crash forth, waves of light! Ojamajo Tidal Tempest!"_ Doremi shouted, and the energy in front of her rushed at the horde of creatures, taking the form of a tsunami that crashed down on the horde and exploded into a brilliant flash, annihilating the creatures and forcing Dark Hand back in its spot, cringing from its contact with pure light.

Shana smiled brightly, proud of her descendant's courage.

"**So. You have some skill after all,"** Dark Hand proclaimed. **"I will not forget this. Young witch, you would do well not to underestimate me in the future. Even though you have faced many villains, you are still blissfully unaware of the damage I can do to your world. We will meet again."**

And with that, Dark Hand's eye closed and it vanished from the scene.

"Way to rock, Doremi-chan!" Kirino proclaimed, rushing up to hug the pink witch. "You showed that hand thing what for!"

"I've... I've never felt so powerful before..." Doremi gasped. "Is my magical ability really that strong, Shana-san?"

"It will only get stronger as you learn to use your new powers," Shana explained. "We now have a fighting chance against the forces of darkness."

Little did any of the Ojamajos realize, they were being watched from the realm of darkness by Dark Hand.

"**Hmmm... that one girl. Why does she intrigue me so much? What is it about her that fuels my need to annihilate this land? While I do not understand what it is, I do seem to know that her fellow witches, her so-called 'friends', seem to give her more power than she could muster on her own. I think I know what I must do."**

_To be continued..._

(Author's Note: Our ending theme will be "I Am" by hitomi!)

_sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume  
__(Let's search for and gather the shards of our dreams)_

(Footage: The camera spins around the ten Ojamajos and eventually stops on Doremi, who brings out her Rift Commune and prepares to transform. The others do the same.)

_setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou  
__(Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present)_

(Footage: Doremi waves her Rift Commune around a bit before inserting her Ripple Chip and transforming. The others follow suit and pose for the camera once they are transformed.)

_mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute  
__(It's simpler than it looks, but I can't say everything)_

(Footage: As the camera pans across the village, we can see the Ojamajos performing various tasks. Hazuki and Aiko can be seen tending to the crops while Onpu sings to the villagers.)

_iitai koto wa itsumo pocket ni shimatteru ne  
__(I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen lying down and relaxing while Hana and Poppu play tag, all while Kirino sketches on her drawing pad and Fami gazes into the sky, smiling brightly.)

_kodomojimita koto nante ima sara ienai  
__(I can't say things with childlike plainness now)_

(Footage: Inside Shana's dwelling, Doremi can be seen typing something on her Rift Commune, obviously trying to master a new power. After a beat, Doremi hits the "send" button, and her body begins to glow with a sparkling pink tint.)

_toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni  
__(It's said that time settles all, but without understanding...)_

(Footage: Shana smiles at the pink witch. As her glow fades, Doremi shouts happily and dashes forward to hug Shana. The young oracle returns the hug, smiling at her recent vision.)

_nijuu yo jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo  
__(I will believe in you 24 hours a day)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos all run through a verdant field, appearing on the camera one-by-one. Momoko suddenly notices that Nick isn't with the group.)

_mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo  
__(I stare wide-eyed, even at common words)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos stop to look for Nick, until Doremi points to just ahead. The camera pans up to show Nick, his fists clenched tightly. After a beat, the seven Majokai Crystals appear around him.)

_toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau  
__(Time is always laughing on its swift feet)_

(Footage: Nick absorbs the crystals and transforms into his golden-haired super form. The Ojamajos smile brightly at this as Nick gestures for them to follow him. Nick takes a few steps back before taking off into the sky.)

_omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou  
__(Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos summon their brooms from their Rift Communes and take off after Nick. As they get close, Doremi flashes a thumbs up to Nick, who responds with one of his own. The camera cuts to a faraway shot of the Ojamajos soaring across the sky, leaving a rainbow trail behind them as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode...

Doremi: Well, our latest adventure has begun! What a way to start, huh, getting knocked back in time?

Nick: And especially with our villain being a giant purple hand with an eyeball in its palm. Talk about the definition of screwed up...

Doremi: So, we're all gonna start training with Shana-san to hopefully bolster our powers enough so that we can send Dark Hand packing, but trouble manages to find its way to us next episode!

Nick: As if trying to ambush and destroy us wasn't enough, now this hand thing wants to capture our friends! Sorry, buddy, not on my watch!

Doremi: Even stranger, I keep hearing this strange gibberish from somewhere, telling me to accept my destiny... My destiny as WHAT, random voice from beyond the stars?!

Nick: I guess we'll have to wait until the next episode for some answers. Sucks, too, because I'm really excited to see how this will turn out!

Doremi: Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi: Legends of the Oracles_, "Magic Training Begins! Doremi-chan, Accept Your Destiny!"

Ojamajos: We'll cleanse the darkness with the magic that turns dreams into reality!


End file.
